Ours
by AbbyLee83
Summary: "How will I tell Ian?" I asked trying to calm down. "Just tell him calmly," Mel replied, "Ian will understand." Wanda and Ian's relation ship is strong but there's an unexpected bump in the road. Host fan fiction
1. Sick

**A/N: This is my fist story so i hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, Stephanie Meyers does, I'm just using them and my own *insert rainbow here* imagination. **

* * *

I wake up and I am immediately hit with the all too familiar wave of nausea. I've been waking up sick for a couple days, but today its worse, I feel as if I've been on a plane that just went through a tornado. I sit up and fight back the vomit as I curse this body for its weakness. Pet's body had always been weaker than Mel's and this was probably just some side effect

I turn my head as I hear Ian stir in our bed.

"Everything okay?" he asked concern filling his blue eyes.

"Yep" I replied shortly not wanting to worry him.

"Wanda, love, you were never a good liar." He said pulling me to him.

"I just feel a little sick. I'll be fine though. Come on there's work to be done." I tried to smile at how well he knows me but the sudden movement left me dizzy.

"Wanda, stop trying to do everything. Come on if you feel sick we can go see Doc" He pulled me into his arms and began to carry me to Doc's.

"I can walk you know" I murmur but make no effort to push him away, loving the feel of his muscles holding me. I tucked my head into his neck and try to ignore the growing sickness.

When we finally reach the hospital Doc's eyes flicked up to us from his paper work and he asked us what was wrong. Ian gently placed me down on the table and tells Doc that I've been feeling sick.

"What do you mean by sick?" Doc questions.

"Nausea" I replied plainly.

Doc opened his mouths to say something, but just as he was about to speak Jeb came to the door and asked why we weren't working.

"Wanda's sick." Ian spoke up defending himself.

"Well you aint and there's work to be done. Come on, Doc can take good care of her" Jeb said.

Ian looks at me and pressed a light kiss to my check and whispered for me to get better. I felt heat rush to my checks at this, I've been in this body for almost 2 years, and I still blush at every little thing. Ian and I had certainly been more intimate than this, but my face turned pink as if this was my first kiss.

I watch them go away before I turn back to Doc and he begins his exam.

-x-

I walked out of the room with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I couldn't believe what I just heard, why was this happening? I sat against the wall of the cave a little while and thought about what I heard, then I knew just who to talk to. My sister, Melanie.

I wandered through the caves aimlessly knowing I needed to talk to Mel but I was in no rush. Finally I made my way to her room where she was sitting down fixing her old clothes on her day off. Mel looked up at me and smiled but it soon faded as she saw my face.

"Why are you crying?" She asked her eye full of concern. "Did you and Ian get in a fight? I warned him what would happen if he ever hurt you."

"Ian is wonderful!" I said.

"Tell me what wrong than!" She said and motioned for me to sit down next to her.

I moved to sit down next to her and she put her arm around me and I tried to get control of myself before I spoke.

"I just don't know what to do!" I cry.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Mel coaxed as she stroked my unruly curls.

"Okay," I say trying to get myself together, "I haven't been feeling well in the morning and so I went to Docs earlier and I told him and he asked all these questions and I can't believe I didn't notice I can't believe I didn't even know!" I try to talk but my body is taken over by sobs again.

"Shh, it's okay" Mel soothes "What didn't you notice?" She asks softly.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered. "2 and a half months."

"Does Ian know?" Mel asked gently but I could hear the shock in her voice.

"NO!" I cry. "We talked about this we both said we didn't want kids now, that it wasn't right, this wasn't a place for kids! What if they get taken and we lose them? This can't happen we were so careful!" I said remembering the time we sat and talked about weather we wanted kids, we both wanted kids, but not now, later, when its safe!

"It's okay, don't worry it'll be fine. Nothing will happen to the baby." Mel promised.

"What if something does happen?!" I sobed, "What if I'm not a good mom?!" I whisper.

"Wanda, I have never met anyone in the world who would be a better mom than you!" Mel assures me.

"How will I tell Ian?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Just tell him calmly," Mel replies, "Ian will understand."

"What if he doesn't? What if he hates me what if he doesn't want it?" I said shuddering at the thought of losing Ian.

"Ian is one of the toughest men I've ever met, but when he's around you he's one big mush ball, there is nothing in this world that would make him hate you. I'm sure that even though you didn't plan, or want it a first, he will love your baby." Mel said with such confidence I felt some of my doubts leave.

"When should I tell Ian?"

"Now!" Mel said standing up.

"No he probably working, I don't want to bug him…."

"He's probably at lunch by now you can pull him aside there."

"Ohh, no, I don't want everyone to see me like this!" I gesture to my tear soaked face.

"Fine I'll go get him you stay back. I know I may sound pushy, and I'm sorry, but Wanda it's his baby too. He has a right to know."

"I know" I sigh as I stand up and wipe my face. "Can you go get him, now?"

"Sure, I'll bring him here. Okay?" She said and placed a gentle kiss on my head.

"Thanks."

And with that Mel left and I was left alone in the room to pace and think of how I was going to tell Ian. I walked back and forth trying to find just the right words to say but in my head every scenario ended with him angry at me and him leaving. I just can't lose Ian, I just can't I thought, he's my everything I love him and the thought of him leaving send a wave of pain through me.

"Wanda, love, what's wrong?" I hear Ian's voice and it snaped me out of my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed him come in. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug and I feel the warmth of those familiar arms in around me and I feel safe. "What is it? You can tell me anything." He soothed as he gently pulled my chin up so I look straight into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I..umm…I…well" I sputtered out, at a loss of words, "Ian." I say finally "I'm pregnant." I spat the words out fast and looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I'm going to have a baby." I said feeling a little more confidant.

"Are, you sure?" He asked breathlessly, sitting down.

"Yes, positive."

"How long have you known?" He asked seeming to regain some composure.

"I just found out this morning." I answered, "I know this isn't what we wanted, and I know that this is not a world you should bring babies in to, but this is my baby and I love it and even though I am soo, soo scared of what might happen, I'm going to have it!" I rush out and there's a dead silence to meet my words.

"No," Ian said finally standing up and my heart stoped, "It's **_our_** baby Wanda this may not be what we wanted, but I love you, and I will love _our_ child." He places his hand gently on my stomach, and wraps me in a hug. "You're my Wanderer and this, is _our_ baby."

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I have no clue." Ian said and kissed my head, "But it's going to be okay. It will all be all right" He finished and pressed a soft gentle kiss on my mouth that warmed my heart and chased away all of my doubts, and in that moment, I believed that it all would really be all right.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, if you did please review, if you didn't please send feedback :D THANKS FOR READING :D**


	2. We have to

**Hey sorry it took so long for this one! :( I could not figure out what i wanted to do! But here its ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been about 2 months since I told Ian about the baby and we were aboutt out of supplies. Everyone knew it was obvious that we were reaching the end of our stock but raids required me leaving the caves. Since every one found oit about the baby i had been treated like glass and the topic of a raid was being avoided at all costs. Though eventually when we were down to our last bar of soap I decied that things were getting crazy! So i gathered Ian, Mel, Jeb, and Jared.

"Okay" I started, "So I know you don't want to talk about this but we really need to get more supplies so-"

"NO!" Ian says "I know what your thinking Wanda and we can't , you can't go out it's to dangerous!"

I smile a little a how well Ian knows me but I know what needs to be done, " Were all but out of suplies, we have to think of everyone!" I flash a pleading look to Jeb.

"Wandas right," Jeb spoke up, "As much as i don't want Wanda out there we gotta get supplies."

Ian opens his mouth to speak but I sent him a pleading look and he closes his mouth sitting down defeated.

"When are we heading out ?" Mel asked.

"Tommarow," Jared answers, "We gotta do this soon were almost out of everything and the rains are coming up so we have to fill our stocks."

"Might as well get it over with" Ian sighed.

"I'll tell the others" Jeb said, "You go to bed get some sleep."

I walk over to Ian and reach for his hand and we walk to our room in silence.

"I'm sorry" I say when we enter the room and Ian walked to the bed.

"We have to you know" I say after more silence. "Please talk to me" I said and slide into bed with Ian.

"I know we have to" Ian sighed and pulled me up next to him, "I just wish we didn't have to."

"Me too" I whispered.

"It's so unfair!" Ian breathed, "I just wish that i could take us away from here, somewhere safe where we don't have to worry about food or what will happen to our baby, I just so goddamn unfair!"

"I know," I soothe, "I know but we just have to go on, we have to do whats right and try to make it. We have to focus on all the good because even though theres bad, theres still so much good."

Ian kisses my head and sighs, "I love you so much "

"I love you too" I smile.

"Goodnight, My Wanderer."

"Goodnight" I say and snuggle in closer to Ian. I close my eyes and feel the familiar arms around me as i drift slowly off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Wanda." Ian said as he kissed my head. "Time to go"

I sat up and streched and reached for my clothes. I dress myself quickly and try to wake up.

"Ready?" I yawn.

"Yep lets get this done and over with." Ian says graping my hand.

We make our way out of the tunnels towards the cars. We walk in silence, it wasn't an angry silence, it wasn't akward or uncomfortable. We both knew what we were about to do and we knew the risks we just walked together enjoying each others company.

When we reached the cars everyone was already there. We walked to the jep and got in the back.

"Ready?" Mel asked.

"As we ever be."' Ian replied deadpan.

"Careful there Ian, dont get to excited" Jared said and his words were met with deadly quite and i felt Ians grip on my shoulders tighten as if I was a ballon that was about to fly away.

"Lets get moveing!" Kyle shouted from the truck shattering the silence.

"Got it!" Jared yelled back and started the car. Jared pulled the jeep out of the cave slowly and Sonny and Klye followed in the cargo truck, Sonny had been coming on raid s for awhile now though she rarely left Kyles side and never went into store without me, she tried to be brave but I knew she was terrified on these raids. A small part of me wanted her to not be afraid for her to be able to go on her own, so i could stay back and keep my baby safe.

"Settle back," Mel says interrupting my thoughts, "Its gonna be a long ride."

I snuggled into Ian as he leaned against the door, getting comfortable for the ride ahead of us. I closed my Ian and relaxed into the arms of my love and let my thoughts wander to a place where we were safe and we didn't have to go on raids , were we didn't have to worry if oir baby was going to be found or if we were going to be safe. I thought of what peace would be like and i know that that's what were fighting for.

"Someday." I murmur to myself as i drift to sleep.

* * *

**sorry that this is kinda short but i want the raid to be its own chapter. I did this on my tablet because my computers down! So sorry for the typos! I'll try to post more soon but with school starting it may be a little bit :( I have a good idea what coming next and we may get a look inside Ians head ;) THANKS FOR READING thanks for the reveiws on the last chapter :)**


	3. Lets get it over with

**Hey guys! SO Here's a new chapter guys! So with out futher ado lets get it over with.**

* * *

"Wanda, love, time to get up,"

"Already?" I ask looking up at Ian.

"Yep! Almost their" I hear Mel's voice from the front seat.

"Which store?" I ask looking around the city.

"Clothes or something plain like that, you souls are really on the nose with everything," Jared says.

"So why are we getting clothes?"

"Well someone's gonna be getting a lot bigger soon and with the rains we won't be able to go out for a while" Ian says squeezing my shoulder.

"Oh," I say placing a gentle hand on my already growing belly "I'm still a little sleepy," I yawn.

"It's okay," Ian says and kisses my head, "We've got a couple minutes for you to wake up."

"I would play you some music to wake you up, but all that you souls play would put you back to sleep!" Jared jokes.

"Ohh, it's okay I just need a little time," I reply and sit up and Ian's arm protective arm stayed around me. "How long have you been up?" I ask looking up at him.

"About half an hour," Ian smiles down at me.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A little here and there," He yawns.

"You need sleep," I say putting a hand on his face.

"I'm fine" he smiles taking my hand and smiling at me.

"Sorry to break up the love fest," Jared said spoileding the tender moment.

"Sure you are" Ian scoffed.

"Well I am, and its go time." Mel apologizes for Jared as we pull into a parking lot.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ian whispers into my ear.

"Yes I'll be fine, I promise," I reassure him as I place a kiss on him check.

"Okay," He sighs "Let's get it over with."

I open the door and walk toward the door, and grab a cart. As the doors open, I see rows and rows of clothes.

"Can I help you find something?" A tall man asks as he walks over.

"Umm yes, where are the maternity clothes?" I ask with a smile.

"Ohh you're with child?" He says, "How many months?"

"About four." I answer absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Ohh good we could all ways use new hosts, the more the merrier. This really is a beautiful world" He smiles and I flinch at the thought of them putting a soul in my baby.

"Are you in pain?" He asked concerned from my reaction.

"Ohh its just pregnancy is odd in these hosts." I assure him with a smile trying not to look suspicious, though I know to my fellow souls there is no reason for me to be lying, souls don't lie, at least _most _don't I thought with a spark of guilt, that I quickly put out know I was doing what was right.

"Yes, I have heard that." He says smiling again, "Any way the maternity clothes are just up this aisle and there is a sign on your left."

"Thank you, it was very nice talking with you." I say as I walk towards where he pointed.

"You too!" He calls after me. On the way there I put some tee-shirts, jeans of various sizes, and shoes because people had said they had worn out there shoes, and finally grab various maternity articles for myself, then leave. This was a short stop, so I am out and back to Ian in no time.

"Welcome back," Ian smiles as Jared loads things into the truck.

"One stop down 8 to go," Melanie calls from the car.

"All righty, next stops are for food and soap so we need to get a lot," Jared reminds us as we pile in the car.

"Yes we know," Ian moans, "You say it every time!"

"Well it's always true!" Jared says, and Mel laughs.

The next stops are all the same, go in the store, get as much food, water and soap as I can take it back into the truck so they can unload it all, and if anyone asks were throwing a party for our occupation. No one really ever asks though, it would be rude and souls are never rude.

Finally at the end of the day we go find a little motel "Touch of Sea" to stay in.

"I'm so tired it's insane," Kyle moans as he climbs out of the truck, "Hurry up with the rooms Wanda."

"Okay I yawn," And walk into the lobby.

"Can I have 2 rooms please?" I ask sweetly.

"Two?" The older woman looks up questioningly.

"Yes it's for me and my friends we are sight-seeing, we all finally have hosts and it's a beautiful planet." I explained with our usual story.

"It is, isn't?" She says smiling again, "So name please."

"Soars In The Wind," I say using one of my many aliases.

"Okay, Soars In The Wind, here are your keys." She says after entering me in the computer.

"Thanks." I yawn as I take the keys.

"These hosts do need a lot of sleep," She grins knowingly, "Have a good night!"

"You too!" I wave and walk out towards the cars.

"Sleep," Kyle yawns and grabs a key from my hands and he and Sunny head towards their room.

"Lead the way, love." Ian smiles and bowing in a dramatic swoop.

"This way" I blush taking his hand, and walking towards his room, and Jared and Mel follow.

When I open the door the room is ocean themed and there is a picture of an ocean hanging on the wall, and I walk over to it as Jared and Mel head straight to bed.

"It's so beautiful." I sigh, I've always wanted to go swimming, sure there were the baths, but it wasn't like what I saw in Mel's memory.

"It is, isn't it?" Ian whispers, coming up behind me, pulling into his strong arms.

"Yeah this is a beautiful place," I sigh and lean into him.

"I'll take you one day, when it's safe, you me and the baby, we can swim and play and not have to worry," He promises and I turn in his arms to look in his eyes, and I'm meet his blue eyes flaming with determination "Were gonna win the fight, I know that it's gonna be hard," He says a new strength entering his voice, "Look how many other groups we've found, how many like 7 in these last 2 years, were even getting souls on our side, it won't be tomorrow but were gonna win and our child is going to be safe." I smile, not sure if I know what to say. "Let's go to bed." He yawns and walks us to the bed next to the one Mel and Jared we already tucked into.

"Goodnight my love," I say to him as I snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight my Wanderer," He whispers as he pulls me closer and places a kiss on my head. A I smile thinking about how perfect my body fit next to his even though I was so much smaller; and I thought about going to the beach.

* * *

**Hope you liked it i like reviews ;)**


	4. Homeward Bound

_**Hello everyone. HERE IT IS! Chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. I am so happy when I get one it like makes my day :)**_

* * *

_**IAN**_

I woke up and smiled down at a beautiful mess of blonde hair and smile. She was just so perfect when she slept, she was always perfect, but when she was sleeping she was so peaceful, for a little while she wasn't in this hell we pass off for a world. She wasn't on this raid right now, now she was dreaming, she was out on the beach or up in the clouds of one of those far away planets. There she was safe tucked away in her mind, and I loved watching the small smiles play on her face.

I turn to look at the clock and it read 6:28, it was the last day of the raid and it would be the longest, all day stops and then the long ride back to the caves, and it would start in 2 minutes. In two minutes the alarm would be waking Wanda from here sleep and her and our baby would be in danger, out of my reach, and out of my control, but I wasn't going to think about that now. Now was a time to look at the beautiful woman in front of me and pull her in closer.

But all too soon the shrill beeping of the alarms pulls Wanda from her dreams and I hear Jared in the other bed stir to turn the alarm off.

"Good morning my Wanderer." I whisper as she begins to stir.

"Morning," She yawns looking up at me tiredly.

"Still sleepy?" I ask placing a kiss on her head.

"At little, I just need coffee" She says sitting up.

"Coffee," Mel groans moving towards the coffee maker, "Why don't we have coffee in the caves?"

"We don't have electricity." Jared says.

"Batteries!" Wanda say walking up behind Mel.

"Maybe next time." I laugh pulling my shirt on.

"Sure," Jared scoffs walking up hugging Mel, completely dressed and ready, I will never understand how he gets ready so fast, but that's Jared ready to go before anyone else has had coffee.

"I love how fast this soul technology works!" Melanie exclaims pulling her cup from the machine. "It's so wonderful."

"Yes it is very convenient." Wanda nods sipping her drink, "Coffee is quite good."

"Glad you like it," I say with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't need any?" Wanda asks.

"I'm fine, love, any way we should be heading out soon" I reply.

"Uggh we still have to get dressed!" Mel complains.

"Well hurry than!" Jared says kissing her neck.

"Make me" She teases turning in his arms.

"GET A ROOM!" I moan.

Mel shoots me a look of mock horror, and Wanda giggles as she gets dressed.

"Wait till we get to the caves!" Jared says kissing her again.

"Shh," Mel hissed, "were not home yet".

"I can't wait till we get back, so I won't have to listen to you two!"

"Ohh Ian, come on, you and Wanda aren't exactly Mr. and Mrs. Plutonic!"

"You're right!" I say, pulling Wanda in for a kiss.

"You get a room" Jared teases and I see a blush fill Wanda's pale face.

"Time to go, guys!" Mel says.

"Fine, I'll get the others," Jared says putting on sunglasses. And as he left a silence fell upon us and we all knew that we were going to leave the safety of this room and go out there, where we could be captured at any time, one slip up could mean our lives and our child's life, and suddenly the light in the room seemed a little dimmer.

Finally Jared returned with a grouchy Kyle, who had Sunny gently tucked in his arms, it was the weirdest relationship I have seen in my life, and I'd seen a lot, Kyle was always with Sunny holding her close, and lately he never asked about Jodi, it was always Sunny, at first it was just about Jodi's body and finding Jodi but after a couple months that went away as Sunny still never found her and Kyle go to know Sunny more and more.

"Morning sunshine." I smile at them.

"Bite me!" Kyle snaps.

"Ohh don't do that!" Sunny exclaims moving in closer to Kyle.

"Just an expression, Sun." Kyle yawns keeping her close to his side.

"Oh," she yawns leaning her head against Kyle's chest.

"Well, come on let's get going." Jared say walking towards the door as we all grab our shades and follow him.

"The first stops not far but to make it go faster Sunny can you go with Wanda? I know that you don't really want to but Wanda will be right there with you." He says seeing the look on her face.

"Don't worry," Wanda says, "It's really not bad Souls are so sweet you know. We'll be fine."

"Okay…I… I guess" Sunny stutters.

"You don't have to, Sunny." Kyle says tightening his are around Sunny.

"It's fine, really." Sunny says, but I can tell she's still terrified.

"Okay well lets head out then!" Jared says climbing into the truck. We all get into the trucks and Wanda scoots in close to me and a I get that familiar feeling of wholeness. Wandas like the piece of me I was always looking for even if I didn't know it, and know she was carring our child and life without them seems like a special hell. But I shove the thought away as soon as it pop's up. _I'm not going to lose them, _I scold myself, and we're going home today where it's safe, where no one wanted to hurt us.

Finally we pull up to the last store after a day full of raids, the trucks are pretty much full, but we know we need as much as we can get, because we'll be stuck by the raids.

"I want to go in alone." Sunny says and an odd sense of relief fills my stomach .

"Why?" Wanda asked, shocked.

"Because, I've been selfish, you shouldn't be out here" she says "You're gonna have a baby you shouldn't be on raids, I'm going to have to do this on my own eventually so I might as well start now."

"No! Don't be crazy" Klye says.

"l think it's a good idea." Wanda says, "She right soon I won't be able to go and it'll be just her, plus if she wants to do it…"

"It's not safe" Kyle insists.

"She's been going in with Wanda all day, if Wanda thinks she's all right, why not, lets just get it over with so we can go home." Jared says, his voice is tired but it still said that his word was final.

"Fine," Kyle says looking not at all happy "Be safe, Sun," He says and kisses her head and Sunny walked off and into the store and I have to fight a smile as I pull Wanda closer and Kyle paces nervously. Wanda was out here where I could protect her, I didn't have to worry about here not coming out, she was safe.

When Sunny came out of the store Kyle sprinted over and took the cart from her and piled everything from the cart into the remaining room in the cart.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Wanda says hugging Sunny.

"Yeah, you were right; it was a little scary but going in early help a lot."

"You were very brave." Kyle smiles, "Now come on time to home."

"Yes!" Mel yawns.

We all smile and pile into the jeep for the long ride back and Wanda snuggles into my side and drifts back to sleep, and I think of our bed as I ache for the caves, the were dirty the bed weren't very comfortable and it kinda smelled but it was home.

* * *

Finally when we go to the caves it was dark and quiet, everyone must have gone to bed, we weren't supposed to be here till morning.

"I'll go get Jeb." I offer and walk towards his room leaving the others to unload the truck.

I'm about half way down the tunnel when the sounds of high pitched screams fill the tunnel, for a second my heart stops and everything begins to slow as I race back to them praying to God that she was alright.

* * *

**I know I know, WHY ARE THEY SCREAMING! well you will find out soon! How did I do on Ian? It was kinda hard to write but i hope you like it! PLEASE review, I don't bite and even if i did i cant do it through the internet! So review tell me if you like it, tell me it sucks, tell me if your having a good day because I hope you are :) **


	5. Newcomers

_**Woah **_**here we are chapter 5! Sorry it took so long with the cliff hanger, things have been crazy!**

* * *

_**IAN**_

When I finally reached her, Wanda Mel and Sunny were tucked behind Jared and Kyle as they faced a group of unknown travelers, from the looks of it no one had said anything, they were silently accessing each other as a threat, while I thanked God that it was just screams of surprise and Wanda was okay.

"Who are you?" I ask breaking the silence, pulling Wanda protectively behind me.

"Were just hear looking for a place to stay for a while" A girl looking about our age steps up with deep green eyes and a mess of auburn hair tied in a bun on the top of her head. "We didn't mean to scare you, we just weren't expecting more people and Mikey here screams like a girl." She says gesturing towards the man next to her.

"I do not!" Says an indignant voice next to her, "You're the screamer Luce!"

This earns a chuckle from the rest of the group that looks to be about 7 all together, and I am amazed how well the group is taking finding new people.

"I always knew that there were more people out there," Luce says, "But I was awfully surprised that they were in a cave, full of food," She says taking a look around the poorly let cave, and I pull Wanda a little more behind me.

"Why you need so much food?" A little girl, about three asks peeking out from behind Luce who quickly the girl into her arms protectively.

"Needs to last" I state plainly.

"Well, mind if we use your caves for a while?" Says the man, Mikey.

"Of course they do Mike, times are rough we just need to stay for one night, we won't use any of your stuff." Luce says.

"It's not up to us," I say, "Wanda, you, Sunny and Mel go get Jeb, tell him we have some visitors." I say using any accuse to get Wanda away from these unknown people. Mel shot me an angry look but went with Wanda, I guess I seemed desperate.

"Who's Jeb" The little girl asked again peaking from behind Luce.

"Someone," Luce says "Who made you so noisy?" placing a quick kiss on her head.

"Momma Evie!" She giggles. "Well you stay with Uncle Mikey okay, where gonna go to bed real soon." She said handing him to the muscular man next to her.

I stood examining them, more closely now that Jared had turned on a light, there was Luce, Mikey or Mike, with dusty brown hair and brown eyes, the little girl, with the same eyes of Luce but with a dark brown hair and 5 others, one woman about our age, was behind Luce you could barely see her she was so small and Luces was hiding her protectively three built men up front and one dimly lit figure in the back.

Suddenly we heard steps coming into the cave and we turned to see Jeb walking towards the group.

"What brings ya' out here?" Jeb asks.

"We thought this would be the best bet of going without detection, and thought we'd crash in the cave." Luce says, "We can leave though if you don't want us here."

"I take care of my own, I gotta know you aren't gonna cause trouble. If you won't, you can stay." Jeb says.

"We won't, just need a place to sleep." She says a hint of relive of in her voice, I can tell there tired.

"Well you as long as you're here, your my guest and if you mean to stay here, you gotta get along with _all_ my guests," Jeb says.

"If you mean those souls," Luce said, and I flinched, I thought she hadn't known they were souls, "We're fine, souls have been awful helpful, there so nice, really." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well than let's put yall in a room." Jeb said.

"You can't be serious!" Kyle said, "We hardly know them even if we did there's no room!"

"No while you were gone we found a whole new system of caves, there's no blankets and beds, but there's room, yall can do a quick trip out for stuff." Jeb tells Kyle.

"They aren't staying!" Kyle says.

"Kyle I don't turn people away, especially when were needed." He said his eyes drifted toward the three year old in Mikes arms. "Even if they weren't staying I was still gonna need the stuff."

"We can't go on more raids!" Jared said "We just got back!"

"I didn't say now, but later, we've put some stuff in there, they look like they got stuff, they should be okay, not perfect but nowadays what it is?" Jeb tells him.

"Thank you so much," Luce says pulling the girl in to her arms from Mike.

"Well come on boys!" Jeb says turning to us, "Let's move help our new guests!"

Dumbly Jared and I move towards the new group of people, and Kyle walks off in a huff, and as I get closer I see clearer the group, of people who are all carrying different size bags with blankets and worn down clothes.

"So what are your names?" Jeb asks the group as we walk

"I'm Evie," The smaller girl says from behind Luce spoke up, "That's Mike, that Luce, That's Juno," she says pointing to the blonde in the back of the group. "Andrew, Jeff, and Eli," She says pointing to the group of big men, next to Mike, "That's Grey and Anthony," She say pointing to a boy about 14 or 15 carrying a young boy about the age of the girl walking next to Juno "And this," She says ruffleing the little girls hair, "Is Aubree." The girl smiled and batted Evies hand away.

I was shocked to see the that they had people so young, this was odd after meeting Burns we had met a few other groups but none had been so young. But Jamie would appreciate someone, that is if they stay, or Jared lets him anywhere near the group of new people.

I was following Jeb when suddenly the once familiar caves were a new foreign maze.

"How'd you find these caves?" I ask Jeb.

"Funny story Isaiah and Freedom lost the ball back there was bushes and we all thought they were right up against the wall and with the thorns we never moved 'em but when the balls rolled back behind there we went investigating and found all this, You can't tell now but this clearing were headed to gets pretty good light." He said "they can make camp tonight, there but later it'll be for growing stuff. But that first one back there," He motioned backwards causing everyone to flinch, it was scary how loosely he move that gun, though I knew most of the time it was just for show, "It seems sealed up pretty tight, bigger than the game, room, gonna use that in the rains. 'Course we're gonna have to wait and see. I just can't believe I never looked behind the thorns…" Jeb trails off finding his way through the caves.

Finally we get in to a large empty space at the end of the caves. It's a little smaller than the opening were we do the farming but this is still big.

"Wow." One of the men says, it think Eli.

"I know." Luce breathes as Jeb ways a light around the room, "It's so big."

"Welcome to your new home." Jeb says and you can hear the pride in his voice.

"We won't stay long." Luce says, even though, she wasn't the oldest I was learning she was in charge.

"You can stay as long as you like!" Jeb says, he was never one to turn anyone away.

"Momma can we stay forever," Aubree says looking up at Luce, "It's so big!" She said eyes wide with excitement.

"I don't know," Luce smiles down and kisses her head, "Let's just get through tonight." She finishes and they all lay down there blankets huddled close together with the kids in the center and the muscular men around the edges, that must have been what there used to, us in the caves we were lucky, everyone else was always on edge ready for danger, here we had a least a little peace.

"Well get you in the morning for a grand tour!" Jeb says as we walk off and her multiple mumbled thank yous from the group.

As I walk back to my room I have a good feeling about the newcomers, they seemed pretty nice, and if we were going to start farming, we would need all the help we could get. I stop in my tracks almost losing Jeb in the unfamiliar tunnels. I was thinking as if they were going to stay forever, and as started walking again all I could think was: _Kyle was not gonna like this_.

* * *

**thanks for reading, I love all the reviews and follows and favorites honestly they make my day :D I hope you liked it, so what do you think of the new group?!**

**I'll try to have a new chapter by Tuesday :D**


	6. New

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! Here it is, a day early, CHAPTER 6. **

* * *

**Wanda**

It seemed like forever until I finally heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming towards my room.

"Ian!" I said running into his arms, "I didn't know what was happening or who they were, I was so worried, I wanted to go back to you but they said to wait, that I needed to stay back, I was so worried!" I rushed squeezing him tighter.

"Shhhh, it's all right," He says kissing my head, "The new, people, there all right, they're not gonna hurt you," he promised hugging me.

"Never send me away like that again!" I said.

"I was to get you to safety," Ian said, "If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do" he finished burying his face in my mess of blonde hair.

"I know," I said turning his face to look at me, "But how do you think I felt, I didn't know where you were, they could have killed you!"

"I know, but I just wanted to know you were safe!" I says looking me in the eye and I can se the pain in his blue eyes, "I just can't lose you,"

"And I can't lose you, we're a team, Promise me next time we'll face things together, no matter what." I say.

"Yes, I promise, but that doesn't mean I won't do everything I can to keep you and our child safe." He said, "You're my world, Wanderer, and I can't lose you." I feel the familiar rush of warmth I get whenever he says my name.

"You're my world," I say looking away from his gaze. And he pulls me into him and gently presses his lips to mine. It's a gentle steady kiss, but it still leaves my knees felling like weak, the rest of the world fades and it's just me and Ian, there was no unknown travelers no danger no caves, just me and Ian and we were alive and safe; and I was beautiful. I don't know how long the kiss was, it'd could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but when it ended, I looked up and smiled, and all the fear and anger was gone.

"They've found a whole new system of cave," Ian tells me when we finally start getting ready for bed.

"Really?" I ask shocked, "How have we not known about all of the tunnels?"

"Apparently, it was behind on the one of the vines," He explained.

"What's it like?" I ask curling up under the covers.

"It's pretty big, there's two bigger rooms, he thinks one would be good for the rains and the other for farming, and then there are a few other little ones, I think they might stay there." Ian told me climbing into bed next to me, pulling me up against him.

"They're staying?" I ask tiredly as I put my head on his chest.

"Yea, them seem nice, they have two little kids and one about Jamie's age." He said.

"Jamie will like that, there's never anyone his age." I yawn.

"Yea," He says kissing my head, "Good night my Wanderer." He yawns

"Goodnight my Ian."

-x-

"Morning sleepy heads," Jeb says walking into the room "Come on guys time to show our guests around."

"Okay," Ian said sitting up, "Just give us a second,"

"Fine, hurry" Jeb said leaving the room.

"So, you ready to meet our new guests?" Ian asked me as we pulled on our clothes.

"Yea," I said, "I really want to see the new caves."

"Yea, aprearently the one room gets good light, but I couldn't tell last night." Ian says walking out towards Jeb.

"Ian," Jeb said, "You go get everyone, have them meet us in the dining hall, we're gonna introduce 'em to the newcomers."

"Do they want to stay?" Ian asks, "Last night they seemed like they might be leaving soon." I was surprised the way Ian talked last night it seemed like they would be staying for a while.

"Well that's up to them." Jeb said and strated walking away. "Ya coming?" He asks turning back towards me.

"Yes!" I said hurrying off after placing a quick kiss on Ians check.

"This is where the new caves are?" I ask as we walk towards in the unfamiliar tunnels.

"Yep, come on," He said, "They're staying just up here." He said and I feel an odd feeling of excitement crept in, I was going to finally meet, these strange new people.

"Morning," Jeb said as we walked in to a lager room, Jeb was right, this was pretty well light.

"Morning," I heard from the group.

"Who are you?" A little boy with dark brown hair and hazel green eyes asks pulling at my leg.

"I'm Wanda," I say smiling down at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Greyson, but you can me Grey I'm four," He says proudly though he seemed small for his age.

"Nice to meet you, Grey" I said leaning down next to him.

"You have the pretty eyes," He says "Anthony says stay away from the pretty eyes, some are mean" He stepped back a little. "Are you a mean?"

"It's okay," I said soothing him, "I'm not a bad one, I won't hurt you," I promised.

"Okay" He smiles and steps closer, when suddenly I feel someone pet my hair.

"You hair pretty." I hear a little voice say and turn to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes.

"This is Wanda, She's nice" Grey says to the girl who still holds some of my long hair.

"I Aubree." I the girl say pointing at her chest.

"She's only three," Grey says as if it meant he was 100 years older than her.

"You have pretty hair to," I say smiling at her.

"Aub's don't mess with her hair!" I hear a woman say then she picks up the girl.

"I'm Evie," She says smiling at me, "Sorry about her, she's a little crazy," The woman looked about our age 20 or 22 and she was just a little taller than me with ink black hair and dark blue eyes.

"This Wanda," Grey says taking my hand, "She's a nice pretty eyes,"

"Nice to meet" you I say extending my other hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Evie says shifting Aubree in her arms shaking my hand.

"So you just got here?" I ask trying to start conversation as Jeb was still talking with the a few others from the group.

"Yea, it's a wonderful place you have here," She says looking around.

"Yea it really is." I smile, "So are you planning to stay?"

"We stay forever!" Aubree smiles and Evie laughs

"We were thinking about staying, but only if that was okay, that's probably what the others are talking about." She says casting a quick look back at the group talking with Jeb.

"He'll probably let you," I say "He never turns anyone away."

"YEAAAA" I hear a little voice say and look down at a smiling Grey. "I like it here!"

"You really think so?" Evie asks her eyes filling with hope.

"Yea sure, Jeb's great, There probably just talking about work, everyone has a job but me around here." I say,

"Why not you?" Evie asks confused.

"Ohh with the baby, this little body, no one lets me do anything, it's not like I don't want to," I said, placing a hand on my slightly enlarged belly "I spend most of my time with Isaiah and Freedom."

"Your pregnant?" Evie asks, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ian," I say, "You meet him last night blondish, blue eyes."

"Ohh yes I remember him!" Evie says with a spark of recognition, "He seems nice. A lot nicer than that other guy, Tyler I think was his name"

"Kyle," I correct her, "He's alright, once you get past all those thorns, he's really protective of Sunny that's all,"

"Ahh I see," Evie says.

"Come on," We hear Jeb say, "Time for breakfast,"

"Breakfast!" I hear a gleeful Grey cheer and Aubree claps her hands with a grin on her face.

"That's right bro," A boy, who looks like a 15 year old version of Grey, come over to the boy.

"Who's this?" The boy asks Grey.

"This is Wanda!" Grey smiles tugging on my hand.

"She has pretty hair!" Aubree chimes in.

"That she does!" Laughs a woman walking over, with eye the same emerald as Aubree with deep auburn hair, who looks just a little older than me.

"Momma," Aubree cheers as she leans toward the new woman who takes her from Evie, placing a kiss on Evie's lips.

"Eww Mommas no kissy!" Aubree giggles.

"Okay!" Evie laughs ruffling the girl's hair.

"I'm Luce by the way," The girl smiles at me, "Nice to meet you Wanda."

"You too," I say.

"BREAKFEST NOW!" Grey shouts pulling my hand toward the exit.

"You heard the man," Jebs laughter fills the room, "Let's get this show on the road."

We walk away through the new caves, it's a pretty simple set up, first there's a big room, then a straight way with rooms off to the side, a right turn, then the room with light. As we walk Grey makes sure to inform me of everyone's name and that they are all nice mostly, except for Juno and Andrew, they kiss a lot, so do Luce and Evie, other than that I was in the midst of the nicest people in the whole wide world.

"Listen up," Jeb says to the people gathered in the dining hall, "These are my new guests, I expect you all to be kind to them because, they're going to be staying in the new caves, now let's eat!" He says rubbing his hands together and walking toward the food, leaving everyone one wanting, as was Jebs way, everyone eles is left murmurings about the newcomers wanting more information.

"Welcome to your new home." Ian say to the group as he takes my free hand. "Let's get some food" he says pulling me and Grey toward the line.

"FOOD!" Grey smiles looking hungrily at the food ahead of us.

A smile finds its way to my face and I am too happy here to pay attention to the angry faces of Kyle, Maggie and Sharon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you like it! So what do you think? Review, if you like it even if you didn't :) **

**P.S if you have name suggestions for wanda's baby I am open to them ;)**


	7. Babies are coming!

_**Wanda**_

The next four months dragged on uneventfully, I was still being coddled and treated like fine china, even more so now that I was due so soon. The rains dragged on and as Jeb thought we moved into the new tunnels and played games in the game room, Where Mike and Eli gave Jared a run for his money, tough Ian and Kyle still remained undefeated. Sunny even went out on a short raid without me.

Luce and her group had blended in nicely, even Sharon, Maggie and Kyle warmed up to them eventually, though for some reason Jared and Mel hadn't been around them much, but they were so into themselves, it wasn't very surprising.

"Todays the day," Evie said walking in it room we had put aside as the "day care", Now with 4 young kids Jeb decided we need a place to keep the kids, while the parents work now that we have more crops, and people, so since Evie had taken care of the kids while her group was outside of the caves, and my small body wasn't useful for much else, we watched the kids.

"Maybe," I reply smiling, for the last week every day had been "The Day"

"The baby's coming I feel it, For real this time, not like yesterday," She laughs.

"Baby!" Aubree cheers smiling waking up from her after lunch nap.

"Shhh," Evie smiled, "Everyones sleeping, silly"

"Sorry, Momma," Aubree says looking down at the ground.

"Ohh, it's okay sugar plum," Evie says scooping Aubree up into her arms.

"Wandie have baby today," Aubree asking, attempting a whisper.

"I don't know," I laughed, "Maybe, then I'll be able to see my feet again."

"Your feet are right there, silly!" Freedom says tugging on my foot.

"I know" I laughed "But I can't see them over my belly,"

"It really BIG!" Grey said looking at my stomach

"There's a baby in there!" Evie says.

"Really?" A chorus of young voices asks together, a traces of the nap gone as their eyes got bigger in shock.

"Baby in there?" Aubree asks pointing at my belly.

"Yep a little baby," I say smiling and rubbing my belly feeling the baby kick. "Here" I said taking Freedoms hand and putting in on my belly, "The baby's kicking."

"I wanna feel too!" Grey says placing a hand on my belly,

"Me too!" Isaiah said and soon I had four sets of little hand rubbing my belly.

"Should Ian be jealous?" Evie asks laughing.

"I think I'm good." Ian says walking in.

"I'm not sure, Greys pretty handsome," I bend down and place a kiss on his cheek.

"But your mine, love," He says kissing my head.

"EWWW NO MORE KISSY!" I hear little voices scream.

"Can I talk with you for a little?" Ian whispers, "In private."

"Sure," I say standing, "Be right back," I say to Evie.

"I think you need to stop working," Ian says looking at me "Evie can take care of the kids, your due in a week or so, maybe sooner," His eyes drift down to my large stomach, "You should be resting, where you can get to Doc fast, I've talked to Jeb and he's okay with this,"

"No, Ian I need to help and I used to never be able to work, this body wouldn't let me, and I felt so useless like I was dead weight and I know you don't blame me, but I blame me and I have finally found a place where I'm useful, so I will stay there as long as Doc says I can!" I knew that Ian was only tring to do what he thought was best for me but I, couldn't just go back to being useless, Doc said I was fine to work.

"I know, but it's just, I want what's best for you and the baby, I know, your not due for a little while but, really he's so big, I want you to be ready," He places a hand on my stomach and I look into his eyes and they are full of hope, and caring, I know that he just want what's best.

"How do you know it's a he?" I breathe moving in closer.

"Because, he's so big, he's gonna be a big strong boy, like his dad."

"What will we name him?" I ask feeding his fantasy.

"Adrian after my father," He said, "He'll have your hair,"

"And your eyes, you have such nice eyes, like blue fire,"

"The he will be the handsomest man in the universe," Ian laughs.

"I would know, I've seen a lot of it," I joke.

"I love you," He smiles down at me.

"You too" I says stretching up to kiss him. He kisses me back softly.

"So will you stay back tomorrow?"

"I have some sowing that needs done," I sigh, giving in to his request.

"Thank you," He kisses my head, "No I've got to get to work. See you tonight love," He smiles and we go back to work.

The rest of the day lags on uneventfully, story time then snacks, and playtime in the end of the day till everyone else is back for dinner.

"I won't be helping tomorrow," I tell Evie as the kids play with their toys.

"Finally taken off!" Evie smiles.

"Yeah," I reply, when suddenly busy shooting pain attacks my stomach. "AHHH" I yell and grab my stomach.

"Are the babies coming?" Evie asks looking at me with a frantic look in her eyes. I try to speak but another contraction stops my words and I can only nod.

"Isaiah!" Evie shouts, " Get Ian were having a baby!"

* * *

AN: there we are a short little chapter maybe a while untill i updat again... I know that it's taken a long time for me to update, and the next update will be probably in a few weeks sorry. Love you! Review what you think!

Ps i am srry for typos I kind of rushed this! *hides face in shame*


End file.
